fantasybaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
Detroit BigCats
Detroit is currently one of the favorited teams to win the Al Central, the ALCS, and quite possibly even the World Series. They won their first game yesterday against the Kansas City Royals 4-3. Alex Gonzalez hit a walk-off single giving Joe Nathan and Detroit a win. The BigCats Roster Pitchers 62 Al Alburquerque RP 44 Joba Chamberlain RP 40 Phil Coke RP 46 Ian Krol RP 36 Joe Nathan RP 21 Rick Porcello SP 39 Luke Putkonen RP 57 Evan Reed RP 19 Anibal Sanchez SP 37 Max Scherzer SP 33 Drew Smyly SP 35 Justin Verlander SP 'Catchers'13 Alex Avila C 50 Bryan Holaday C 'Infielders'24 Miguel Cabrera 1B 9 Nick Castellanos 3B 3 Ian Kinsler 2B 27 Andrew Romine 3B 'Outfielders'72 Tyler Collins RF 20 Rajai Davis LF 48 Torii Hunter RF 14 Austin Jackson CF 32 Don Kelly LF 'Designated Hitters'41 Victor Martinez DH The BigCats Schedule .Wed, Apr 2 vsKansas City1:08 PM Thu, Apr 3 vsKansas City1:08 PM Fri, Apr 4 vsBaltimore1:08 PM Sat, Apr 5 vsBaltimore1:08 PM Sun, Apr 6 vsBaltimore1:08 PM Tue, Apr 8 @LA Dodgers10:10 PM Wed, Apr 9 @LA Dodgers10:10 PM Fri, Apr 11 @San Diego10:10 PM Sat, Apr 12 @San Diego8:40 PM Sun, Apr 13 @San Diego4:10 PM Tue, Apr 15 vsCleveland7:08 PMWed, Apr 16vsCleveland7:08 PM Thu, Apr 17 vsCleveland1:08 PM Fri, Apr 18 vsLA Angels7:08 PM Sat, Apr 19 vsLA Angels1:08 PM Sun, Apr 20 vsLA Angels1:08 PM Mon, Apr 21 vsWhite Sox7:08 PM Tue, Apr 22 vsWhite Sox7:08 PM Wed, Apr 23 vsWhite Sox7:08 PM Thu, Apr 24 vsWhite Sox1:08 PM Fri, Apr 25 @Minnesota8:10 PM Sat, Apr 26 @Minnesota2:10 PM Sun, Apr 27 @Minnesota2:10 PM Tue, Apr 29 @White Sox8:10 PM Wed, Apr 30 @White Sox2:10 PM Fri, May 2 @Kansas City8:10 PM Sat, May 3 @Kansas City7:10 PM Sun, May 4 @Kansas City 2:10 PM Mon, May 5 vsHouston7:08 PM Tue, May 6 vsHouston7:08 PMWed, May 7 vsHouston7:08 PM Thu, May 8 vsHouston1:08 PM Fri, May 9 vsMinnesota7:08 PM Sat, May 10 vsMinnesota1:08 PM Sun, May 11 vsMinnesota1:08 PM Mon, May 12 @Baltimore7:05 PM Tue, May 13 @Baltimore7:05 PM Wed, May 14 @Baltimore12:35 PM Fri, May 16 @ Boston7:10 PM Sat, May 17 @Boston7:10 PM Sun, May 18 @Boston8:00 PM Mon, May 19 @Cleveland7:05 PM Tue, May 20 @Cleveland7:05 PM Wed, May 21 @Cleveland12:05 PM Thu, May 22 vsTexas1:08 PM Fri, May 23 vsTexas7:08 PM Sat, May 24 vsTexas4:08 PM Sun, May 25 vsTexas 1:08 PM Mon, May 26 @Oakland4:05 PM Tue, May 27 @Oakland10:05 PM Wed, May 28 @Oakland10:05 PM Thu, May 29 @Oakland3:35 PMFri, May 30 @Seattle10:10 PM Sat, May 31 @Seattle10:10 PM Sun, Jun 1 @Seattle4:10 PM Tue, Jun 3 vsToronto7:08 PM Wed, Jun 4 vsToronto7:08 PM Thu, Jun 5 vsToronto1:08 PM Fri, Jun 6 vsBoston7:08 PM Sat, Jun 7 vsBoston7:15 PM Sun, Jun 8 vsBoston1:08 PM Mon, Jun 9 @White Sox8:10 PM Tue, Jun 10 @White Sox8:10 PM Wed, Jun 11 @White Sox8:10 PM Thu, Jun 12 @White Sox8:10 PM Fri, Jun 13 vsMinnesota7:08 PM Sat, Jun 14 vsMinnesota4:08 PM Sun, Jun 15 vsMinnesota1:08 PM Mon, Jun 16 vsKansas City7:08 PM Tue, Jun 17 vsKansas City7:08 PM Wed, Jun 18 vsKansas City1:08 PM Fri, Jun 20 @Cleveland7:05 PM Sat, Jun 21 @Cleveland7:15 PM Sun, Jun 22 @Cleveland1:05 PM Tue, Jun 24 @Texas8:05 PM Wed, Jun 25 @Texas8:05 PM Thu, Jun 26 @Texas8:05 PM Fri, Jun 27 @Houston8:10 PM Sat, Jun 28 @Houston4:10 PM Sun, Jun 29 @Houston2:10 PM Mon, Jun 30 vsOakland7:08 PM Tue, Jul 1 vsOakland7:08 PM Wed, Jul 2 vsOakland1:08 PM Thu, Jul 3 vsTampa Bay7:08 PM Fri, Jul 4 vsTampa Bay7:08 PM Sat, Jul 5 vsTampa Bay4:08 PM Sun, Jul 6 vsTampa Bay1:08 PM Tue, Jul 8 vsLA Dodgers7:08 PM Wed, Jul 9 vsLA Dodgers1:08 PM Thu, Jul 10 @Kansas City8:10 PM Fri, Jul 11 @Kansas City8:10 PM Sat, Jul 12 @Kansas City7:10 PM Sun, Jul 13 @Kansas City2:10 PM